1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and kits constructed to hold an earring cartridge and clutch holder and in particular, to those apparatus and kits adapted to be modified after manufacture to accommodate a cartridge having a different size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ear piercing cartridges are known to be contained and transported for use in plastic containers or packets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,747 to Sciara discloses a blister pack which can be readily engaged with the jaws of an ear piercing instrument.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,792,170 and 5,868,774 to Reil disclose a blister package for handling the cartridge of an ear piercing system. The blister pack is constructed so that a cartridge can be mounted to a piercing gun and removed therefrom without actually contacting the cartridge.
However, the packs disclosed in Sciara and Reil are specifically constructed for a cartridge type having particular dimensions, i.e. the same pack will not accommodate cartridges with different shapes and features. The pack is constructed of a flexible material so that the user can conform the pack to the cartridge to mount the cartridge to the piercing gun and remove it upon completion of a piercing operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder kit for an earring cartridge and clutch wherein the kit is adapted to be modified after construction to receive earring cartridges with clutches of a different size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder kit which is constructed with an internal retainer assembly adapted to receive one or a plurality of earring cartridges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder kit having a plurality of sealed chambers or cells in which the earring cartridges are retained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder kit wherein chambers for the earring cartridges are constructed and arranged to retain the earring cartridges in a fixed position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder kit having a plurality of chambers which are sealed to maintain a sterile environment for earring cartridges retained in the chambers until used as intended.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder kit having a plurality of hermetically sealed chambers in which each of the chambers is individually accessible without impacting upon the hermetic seal or contents of the remaining chambers.
It is another object present invention to provide a holder kit constructed of a substantially transparent material so that the holding chambers of the kit are readily viewable from an exterior thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder kit containing a hygienic cleansing towelette for use in conjunction with an ear piercing operation.
A kit for an ear piercing cartridge is provided which includes a container having preferably a plurality of chambers or cells therein, in each of which is disposed a retaining assembly adapted to releasably receive an ear piercing cartridge. The retaining assembly is constructed and arranged to restrict movement of the cartridge in the corresponding cell. A portion of the retaining assembly is removable so that an ear piercing cartridge having a different size and construction can be removably mounted in the cell. The construction of the kit enables the same kit to be used with cartridges of different sizes. The cassette is provided with double wall protection for the cells which are hermetically sealed with a sheet-like covering displaceable to access a particular one of the cells.